


Distracted

by Amyused



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Silver Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shishido just knew that what he felt was not one-sided. Something was growing between him and his partner: a bond that extended beyond friendship and trust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

He could just tell.

Or maybe it was just obvious.

But either way, Shishido just knew that what he felt was not one-sided. Something was growing between him and his partner: a bond that extended beyond friendship and trust. There was too much devotion and too much passion for it to be anything less than…love?

Nononono. More like…desire. But not the lusty kind. Well, maybe a little lusty, but not only that.

Shishido wanted to be closer to Choutarou and to know the boy better. He wanted to feel emotional support from his partner as much as his physical touch.

The weight of just Choutarou’s eyes was enough to effect him at times. Sometimes he felt Choutarou’s gaze linger on him, when his back was turned. Then, when Shishido peeked over his shoulder, their eyes would meet and lock. Choutarou might blush and break the contact, but that was cute in it’s own way. And later, when they stood on the courts, there was never a broken gaze. They would stare into each other’s eyes with fierce determination. It was like their souls were touching. Sparks would fly, and dear lord could someone smack him before the voice in his head started to sound any more like Oshitari!

Gakuto did the honors, whopping Shishido across the temple with a rolled up workbook. “Earth to Ryou! Head out of the clouds, please!”

“Ow! Fuck!” Shishido cursed and turned away from the window to where his tiny friend was perched atop his desk. “What?!”

“I asked if I could borrow your history notes to copy during fifth, but you apparently weren’t listening,” Gakuto huffed, while Shishido rolled his eyes. “Distracted?” Gakuto prodded with suggestive eyebrow waggle. Far beneath the window, Choutarou’s class of second years was warming up for an hour of P.E. on the open grounds.

“Whatever, I’m just thinking. Because unlike some people, I actually use my brain.” Shishido shot back with a flat glare.

“Thinking is lost on you,” the redhead remarked, seemingly unbothered as he leaned closer to the window for a look at the P.E. field.

Even from their third-floor classroom, it was easy to spot that head of silver hair towering tall over those of his classmates. It was a track-and-field day, apparently, and Choutarou waited for his turn at the long jump. He’d probably be pouting over the sand in his socks come lunchtime. Shishido bemused himself with the thought, but before he could fall into another daydream—or worse, a wistful sigh—Gakuto cut in with his usual amount of grace by asking, “So have you guys done it yet?”

Shishido’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t need to look at his long-time friend to know there was a cheeky grin on his face. The nosy menace knew all about his crush and what was or wasn’t happening between him and his doubles partner. “No,” Shishido responded forcefully, though he tried to restrain his temper as best he could. “We’re not even dating, and you know it.”

“I don’t see why not. The kid’s totally crazy about you, you know?”

As much as Shishido felt that truth in his gut, it warmed him to hear someone else’s observation on the matter. Staring down at his crush from that faraway window, he couldn’t help it as the barest hint of a smile crept onto his features. “I know…”

Gakuto gagged a little and pushed on. “But you’ve at least made out, yeah?” he asked incredulously.

“Nope.” It was at that moment that Choutarou looked up. He scanned the windows only briefly before his eyes landed upon Shishido. Shishido stared, and Choutarou stared back for just a moment, before hurriedly turning away and urging a couple of his classmates to pass him in line as he fixed his cross and wiped his hands on his P.E. shorts.

Gakuto was scoffing at him, but Shishido didn’t care. It was cute to see how distracted Choutarou had become. Oh, but there was that word again: distracted. Wasn’t that the whole reason he waited to make his move? Further distraction could be dangerous at this point in the season.

"One thing at a time. We’ll work it out."

~~~~

For the umpteenth time in so many months, Ohtori contemplated just how hard someone’s heart would have to beat before they got a heart attack. Of course, he knew logically that a jittery disposition wasn’t actually something that caused that sort of heart trouble, especially not in a middle schooler. But then, he was also fairly certain that there was a limit to how much heart pounding he could take before the thing just burst in his chest.

It was all because of that look that Shishido had been throwing him lately. A look that caught his eye, delved inside his soul and seized his insides in an all-too searing grip. Then it wrenched them out of his body whenever one of the two of them managed to drag their eyes away. It was a dangerous look that promised… something… But what, Choutarou wasn’t sure. Oh, he had his guesses. He might be a bit slow on the uptake on occasion, but that didn’t mean he was completely naive. Merely doubtful that he was reading his partner’s expression correctly all the time. Surely, he reasoned, if Shishido wanted him as badly as it sometimes looked like he did… Wouldn’t he have done something about it by now?

Though… Ohtori hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with his own feelings either, even though he was fairly certain that there was more to his relationship with Shishido than simple friendship. Logically he knew that there was a lot to gain from breaching the subject of… well, them, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to risk it. Not yet. Not when there was so much to lose, both on and off the courts.

He sighed and wiped his sweaty hands on his gym shorts again, resolutely ignoring the prickle at the back of his neck. He’d already looked up at Shishido’s classroom once when he was supposed to be getting ready to jump and getting caught staring again wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do. He had to focus on the task at hand because when he let his mind wander in the direction of his senpai, he knew it could get lost for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Shishido's POV by Rachel.  
> Choutarou's POV by Paula.
> 
> This was written right around the summer of 2013, when TeniMyu was smothering us with Hyotei and Silver Pair feels. It was the SP duet that really did us in...


End file.
